Dragon Slayer
For the skin set, see Dragonslayer. Dragon Slayer is a team-wide stacking neutral buff granted by the . It is available only on Summoner's Rift. Slaying a dragon will grant a buff depending on the element ("color") of the dragon; the buff can stack up to three times per element. These buffs are granted to the entire team (of the player who killed the dragon) and last until the end of the game. Slaying the will increase these effects (by 50% / 100%) for a limited time span. Aspect of the Dragon Aspect of the Dragon is a team-wide neutral buff granted by the . It is available only on Summoner's Rift. The buff is lost upon death and cannot be transferred from champion to champion, unlike the and buffs. While under this effect, existing dragon buffs for the team are amplified by 50%: Empowered Aspect of the Dragon Empowered Aspect of the Dragon is a team-wide neutral buff granted by the , after one has already been defeated by the same team. It is available only on Summoner's Rift. The buff is lost upon death and cannot be transferred from champion to champion, unlike the and buffs. While under this effect, existing dragon buffs for the team are amplified by 100% (i.e. doubled): Notes * ability power multiplier stacks recursively with other sources of other than and with whom it doesn't stack. * The attack damage multiplier stacks recursively with other sources of other than with whom it stacks multiplicatively and with whom it doesn't stack. Trivia * Each component of Dragon Slayer has a passive name and an alternate name, related to the drake: ** is Stratus Walk and Dragon's Flight. ** is Infernal Tribute and Dragon's Might. ** is Heart of Oceans and Dragon's Dominance. ** is Earthen Arms and Dragon's Wrath. Media Stratus Walk screenshot.png|A champion affected by . Heart of Oceans screenshot.png|A champion affected by . Patch History , see the Dragon patch history. ;V8.9 * Fixed a bug where it interacted recursively with bonus attack damage-granting effects to grant more attack damage than intended. Now it stacks multiplicatively. ;V8.5 * ** Granting bonus movement speed while out-of-combat. ** Now grants % bonus movement speed, tripled to % when out-of-combat. ;V8.4 * - Added ** beyond the first now grant , which is twice as effective and last twice as long. *** Basic attacks and spells against non-turret burn the target for 135 + (90 per Dragon Slain) bonus true damage over 3 seconds. *** Also increases the strength of all buffs by 100%. *** 300 seconds. ;V7.3 * visuals are more consistent on lower graphical settings. ;V6.22 * duration increased to 150 seconds from 120. ;V6.14 * ** Out of combat movement speed increased to from . ;V6.10 * ** Changed to restore % of and every 5 seconds while out of combat from every seconds, restores and . ;V6.9 * is now randomly one of the following dragon that grants a unique stacking buff: ** *** Grants + % and . ** *** Grants + % bonus true damage to epic monsters and turrets. ** *** Grants + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** *** Every seconds, restores and . ** After the 35 minute mark, only the will spawn. It grants a 120 second buff that increases other dragon's buff by 50% while also granting a burning effect on basic attacks. *** Basic attacks and spells burn the target for (45 slain) (+ 45 per Elemental Dragon Mark) damage over 3 seconds and increases the strength of Elemental Dragon buffs by 50%. This stack only lasts 120 seconds or until death. ** Enhanced : + % and . ** Enhanced : + % bonus damage to epic monsters and turrets as true damage. ** Enhanced : + bonus movement speed while out of combat. ** Enhanced : Every seconds, restores and . ;V6.3 * ** Bonus damage to structures. ** Attacks versus turrets deal level}} bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. * ** Bonus damage to minions and monsters. ** You take 20% reduced damage from turrets. ;V5.8 * Dragon's Might / (first stack). ** Auto attack damage for champions with Dragon's Might and AD items will now be slightly higher. ** Physical damage spells will now deal slightly less damage when interacting with Dragon's Might (unless the champion has a lot of bonus AD or their abilities scale higher than ). ;V5.1 * Tooltip bonuses for second and fourth have been swapped to accurately reflect the change made in patch V4.21. ;V4.21 * 6% attack damage and ability power from 8%. * (switched with the fourth) Now gives +15% damage to turrets. * (switched with the second) Now gives +15% damage to minions and monsters. ;V4.21 * Bonus attack damage and ability power reduced to 6% from 8%. (First Stack) * Second and Fourth stack bonuses switched. Turret damage is now earned before minion/monster damage. ;V4.20 Added * Killing the nows grants a permanent stacking buff called : ** (1 stack): +8% total attack damage and ability power. ** (2 stacks): +15% damage to minions and monsters. ** (3 stacks): +5% movement speed. ** (4 stacks): +15% damage to turrets and buildings. ** (5 stacks, repeatable): Doubles all other bonuses and your attacks burn enemies for 150 true damage over 5 seconds. Lasts 180 seconds. }} es:Matadragones pl:Pogromca Smoków Category:Summoner's Rift buffs Category:Dragon